


30th

by taronfanfic



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: You throw Taron the house party to end all house parties for his 30th





	1. Chapter 1

The house party to end all house parties.

That was what Taron had requested for his 30th, and that was what he was getting. No extortionate bar tab from a venue you’d have to hire out, and no paparazzi hanging around outside either after a member of staff had tipped them off for a sly £50. You’d pulled together a guestlist of all your favourite people, Taron had made his dream playlist for the night, and everyone had been instructed to bring a bottle but turned up with at least two!

You egged on a group who were mid-drinking game in the kitchen, swerved your way through the conversations that were happening in the hall and ducked underneath the arm of whoever was blocking the doorway through to the living room before finally getting back to Taron to hand over his next beer. As you settled back down onto his lap his arm instantly moved around your waist and gave you a subtle squeeze. He looked up at you expectantly before reaching out for the beer bottle in your hand, but you pulled it back away from his grasp.

“Nah-ah, you’ve not thanked me yet.” You teased.

“I think you’ll find I thanked you as you got up to get it.” Taron replied quietly, dropping his attention away from the conversation he was in just moments before and focusing entirely on you.

“Hummm.” You knew he was right but didn’t want to admit it. “Go on then, open up.” As you lifted the bottle up and started to tilt it down towards Taron’s lips he caught on and lifted his chin as he opened his mouth. The tiniest splash fell from the bottle and ran down his tongue, making him giggle as he waited for more.

“Oh come on!”

“You want it?” You teased again before placing your lips to the rim of the glass bottle as Taron lowered his head to watch you take a slow sip.

“You know I do.” He swallowed in preparation as your thoughts jumped across to his mind without you needing to say another word. “I want all of it.”

“All of it?” You raised your eyebrows before licking up the under side of the bottle neck. “And how would you like it?”

“Only from you.” He smirked as he pulled you up to the top of his lap, fearful of revealing his arousal to the rest of his friends who either hadn’t noticed what was going on, or more likely were politely choosing not to comment on it.

“I should hope so!” You giggled before leaning in to kiss him playfully. “You’ll have to wait for later though, I’m meant to be hosting this and I’m not sure that counts as entertaining the guests…” The spark of filth in Taron’s eyes told you he wouldn’t care who else was in the room, as long as you were the one kneeling between his thighs he’d be happy.

“Sure we can’t sneak off upstairs for 10 minutes?” He whispered into your ear before dropping his lips to the side of your neck as his fingers crept higher up your thigh and beneath the black denim of your mini skirt.

“Nope… but I can give you a taste.” You took a swig from the beer bottle before catching Taron’s lips to yours, waiting for him to open up just enough for you to surprise him by releasing the beer down into his mouth. Nothing could stop your smug giggle from escaping as you wiped your thumb across his wet lips and chin, cleaning him up before kissing his shocked but still aroused face again. “We’ll finish that later.”

“But-”

“Later.” You smirked as you stood up from his lap and felt the eyes of his friends fall to anywhere else in the room but either of you. By the time you’d got back to the doorway Taron had crossed his legs and was holding his beer bottle over his crotch, trying but failing to hide how hard you’d made him. He’d leapt straight back into a conversation to try and distract himself but also couldn’t help but sneak a look over his shoulder to see if you were still there. The coy smile and blush that appeared on his face when he saw you looking straight back at him said it all. He’d be thinking of what was to come for the rest of the night.

***

As the peace of the early hours took hold and guests had slowly drifted their way back home you found Taron perched up on the kitchen worktop, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes as he watched a video on Jack’s phone.

“There you are!” He grinned drunkenly as he reached out and encouraged you across the room and into his arms. “Come watch this.” You took your place between Taron’s thighs and lifted his arms up and over your shoulders, crossing them across your chest as you watched the video play out of people dancing together from earlier on in the night. “Wait for it, wait for it.” Taron giggled behind you as the video panned around the room to reveal you walking into shot, looking down at yourself and then undoing the top two buttons on your leopard print shirt before turning Taron around to face you so you could dance with him.

“Oh god!” You laughed at yourself and tried to turn away to hide your mortification, but Taron held you tightly in place. “No, that makes me look so bad!”

“Been trying to get to me all fucking night, haven’t you?” Taron squeezed you between his thighs. “I see your plan.”

“It worked though.” You turned around in his grip and caressed your hands up his thighs to his hips. “I know how turned on you were earlier… plus there’s nothing wrong with wanting to give my boyfriend a good time on his birthday, right?”

“Mmm, definitely not.” He leant in to kiss you as his hands dropped down to your arse. “I’ve loved tonight. Teasing included.”

“Good.” Biting you lip was instinctive as you looked straight into Taron’s eyes, taking in the moment and enjoying being so close to him physically. “Because now we’re alone…”

“Almost.” Taron interrupted you and lifted Jack’s phone up into sight, reminding you that his friends from home were staying over.

“Ah, they’ll all be crashed out upstairs by now… and if they do venture down, they’ll hear what’s going on in here and turn straight back!”

“Are you sure?”

“So what exactly is going on in here?” Jack asked as he walked back into the kitchen. You collapsed your head down into Taron’s lap as you laughed at his perfect timing.

“What does it look like?” Taron smirked.

“Looks like you’re waiting for a willing volunteer to take Y/N from behind.” You felt Jack move in behind your arse and hold onto your hips for a moment before he started to laugh. “Nah, I just left my phone.”

“Sure you don’t want to join?” You started to tease him too, arching your back and swaying your hips from side to side with your drunken confidence.

“Stop.” Taron laughed as he placed his hand to the small of your back. “Remember whose birthday this is!”

“I love you guys to bits, but not like that…” Jack shook his head with a smile. “I’ll make sure the others don’t come back down either so you two can finally enjoy some time alone.”

“Cheers, man. We’ll keep the volume down.” Taron reached out for Jack’s shoulder to thank him.

“Don’t take his word on that one… I take statements like that as a challenge!” You laughed up at Taron as you started to loosen his belt.

“I do not want to know any more details!… Night guys.” Jack made a quick exit for the stairs before you’d got your hands any further in to Taron’s trousers.

“You are being so filthy tonight, I love it!” He leant back and lifted his weight up so you could pull his jeans and boxers down from his hips and off his feet to revel his semi.

“I think I might have been looking forward to this more than you have.”

“That’s going some… I was so close to dragging you upstairs earlier for a quickie just to calm my raging hard-on.” 

“Oh really? Keep talking…” You encouraged him as you watched his cock rising up to meet your lips.

“You look fucking hot tonight, and you’ve been so flirty it was almost like you weren’t my girlfriend… playing hard to get and making me wait for this.” Taron stroked his hand though your hair as you sucked gently on his tip and started to get him off. “Oh, fuck that’s good.” He sighed contentedly. You bobbed your head up and down his shaft, keeping your lips tight as you let your hands caress over his thighs, hips, balls and slowly up underneath his shirt to his stomach and waist. Moans of encouragement fell from Taron’s lips as he watched you take him deeper and deeper. “Fuck yes, like that. Oh god, yes.” You could feel the tension growing in his body as you brought him right up to the edge. The taste of his pre-cum hit your tongue and the stream of moans he was making had you tingling in anticipation. It was as his hand took a tighter grip in your hair that you pulled back and left him right on the edge. “Shit, no, no, you can’t.” He stuttered as he fought to hold himself back. “Please.”

“That would be too easy.” You smirked up to him. “I’m just getting started!”

As Taron got his breath back, and resisted touching himself, you left him to watch you getting undressed. The buttons of your shirt were undone teasingly to slowly reveal the sheer lace black bra you’d worn for him. He licked his lips at the sight before working down the buttons of his own shirt and slipping it off from his shoulders. The sight of his bare chest temped you back into his arms so you could feel his heat. You let him kiss you roughly. Felt his tongue dominate yours and for a moment you were happy to be submissive. His hands were all over your body, dipping under your skirt to your bum, rushing up for your breasts and into the back of your hair as he kissed you passionately. He was needy and desperate, and you soon realised that despite his physical dominance you still had the upper hand.

“Swap places.” You ordered him as you pulled back from his lips and gave him space to slide down from the kitchen counter. With your skirt and knickers dropped from your hips you grabbed hold of a half finished bottle of beer and backed yourself up to where Taron was sat just moments ago. “What if I did this?” You watched Taron’s face closely as he frowned at you with intrigue, his eyes following the neck of the beer bottle as you tipped it up and let small amount of the now warm liquid pour out over your chest. Taron’s eyes widened with lust as he watched it flow down between your breasts, over your stomach and start to pool between your thighs.

“Shit.” He stepped in between your thighs and admired the state of your wet skin. “Do that again.” Taron crouched down and licked lightly over your wet folds, watching up as you tipped the bottle again and let the beer rush down your body towards his waiting lips. His tongue worked against you faster this time, lapping up everything he could before it spilled down to the floor below. The wet trail was licked clean, Taron’s tongue gliding all the way up your body to between your breasts. He left a sensual kiss to your neck before connecting with your lips again and wrapping his arms around your back so he could slide you forward against his body. “I need to fuck you.” He moaned as he pushed his hips forward and let his tip run up between your folds.

“Not yet.” You sighed before kissing him again. The tension was too much for Taron to handle and he lowered a hand to his cock to try and guide it down into you. “Let me.” You offered, taking hold of him and using his length to tease yourself first. You ran him up and down over your clit, gently caressing him with your thumb and fingers at the same time. The kisses had faltered, your foreheads resting together as you both watched down over the scene below. Your wetness had been spread thickly around Taron’s length as you continued to rub him between your clit and entrance. Every time you teased his tip into you slightly you felt Taron breath heavily in anticipation. You knew it was driving him wild, but he hadn’t stopped you; he was loving this as much as you were.

“Come on.” Taron whispered before kissing you again. “Let me have you.”

“You want me?” You asked despite knowing the answer.

“I really want you, Y/N.” He breathed back as he locked his eyes with yours. “Please.”

“I love you. Happy Birthday.” You kissed him tenderly as you lowered his length back to your entrance and guided him all the way in this time.

“I fucking love you too.” Taron sighed in pleasure as you gave him back control and wrapped your legs around him. The pleasure was instant as he thrust into you with power. Cries filled the kitchen as you steadied yourself by clinging onto the edge of the countertop. Taron was going for it and after so much teasing you were willing him to last long enough to get you off too. You took a strong grip against his shoulder as you leant your weight back and changed the angle, feeling Taron hit the best spot inside you with each slam of his hips. He was groaning and swearing as he kept up the pace, working up a light sweat from his efforts.

“Fuck, Taron.” You swore as your heat built. The feel of him inside you, pounding into you over and over was heavenly. “Yes, come on!”

“Shit, you feel good.” Taron sighed back as he hooked his hand under your thigh and lifted it up and over his hip so he could get deeper into you. He slowed his pace slightly and circled his hips, dragging out each thrust for the maximum pleasure. He was lasting longer than you’d expected and you were loving every single second. All the teasing and waiting had paid off and as Taron continued to fuck you, you felt your climax building.

“Yes!” You cried in delight with each of his thrusts, lowering you hand from his shoulder to his chest. “I’m there, I’m right there.” You panted, knowing your release was just moments away.

“Yes, Y/N.” Taron sighed. “Come on, I’ve got this, I can go with you.”

“Go… fuck, fuck!” You lost it and closed your eyes as you came apart, feeling Taron stop inside you as he released at the same time. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly as he came down from his high and eased you back out of yours.

“That was incredible.” He smiled at you as you sat up and hugged yourself in against his sweaty chest.

“The best.” You teased your fingers through the back of his hair before lightly kissing his neck. “We should head up to bed before someone else walks in and sees us like this.” 

“You putting any clothes back on first, or just making a run for it?”

“Which would you prefer?” The smirk on Taron’s face said it all. He wanted to claim the glory of the discarded clothes being discovered in the kitchen the next morning.

“Let’s go.” He took your hand and led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp winter sunlight woke you early as it shone through the window. You made a dart out of bed to close the curtains before it woke Taron too and the cold morning air hit your naked skin and sent a shiver down your body. As you jumped back into bed too quickly the sensation caused Taron to stir anyway.

“What are you doing?” He groaned without opening his eyes.

“I was trying to keep you asleep for longer but I clearly failed. Happy Birthday, gorgeous.” You leant over and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Mmm, more.” He demanded with a soft smile as he opened his eyes to be greeted with a close-up view of yours just before you kissed him again. “Did we have the best sex last night or did I dream it?”

“Oh it happened… and our clothes are still in the kitchen to prove it.”

“Fucking hell. Someone’s going to get a shock when they walk in there this morning.”

“We could always go and get them?”

“What, and waste an opportunity like this first?” His hands wrapped around your back and pulled you in closer to his body. “We’re never both awake this early unless we’ve got somewhere to be.” A teasing kiss fell to your lips as Taron started the foreplay. “Morning sex is a win on it’s own, let alone morning birthday sex. I’m a lucky, lucky boy.”

“Need to start calling yourself a man now you’re 30 though.” You teased him back as you ran your thumb across the stubble on his jaw and entwined your leg through his.

“As long as I’m a handsome man.”

“The sexiest, most handsome man I know.” Taron’s smile was stopped when he rushed in to kiss you forcefully. Your hand caressed to the back of his neck as you opened up and teased your tongue against his lips, feeling him respond immediately and let you further in. Everything heated up quickly as Taron moved himself over you and pinned one hand above your head. He broke off the kiss to grin down at you with a devilish smirk before nudging your legs further apart with his knees. The covers had slid down Taron’s back as he knelt up and the cool morning air caught against your erect nipples, grabbing Taron’s attention. He let his intentions slip as he licked his lips at the sight.

“Come on then.” You encouraged him as you reached your free hand up to his bicep.

“Nah-ah. No touching. I wanna make you beg.” He locked his fingers with yours and pinned both arms above your head before he started to work his way down your body. His lips landed first against your forehead to leave a loving, sensual kiss. You got a moment to gaze deeply into his eyes as he rest the tip of his nose against yours and then inched lower to take the kiss you had on offer. The feel of his erection dragging over your skin as he lowered himself to your neck started the throbbing in your core and you knew you weren’t going to last long.

“Mmmm.” You sighed contentedly. “You should turn 30 more often.”

“Or we should do this more often.” Taron replied before switching from side to side as he left wet kisses down your neck. “Reminds me just how much I love every single part of you.” He nipped his teeth against your right shoulder before giving in to his own temptation and heading down to your breast. A rush of pleasure surged up your neck as he looped his tongue around and around your hard nub before sucking and then biting it gently. It had your back arching up off the bed as he switched to the other side and repeated his actions. You were desperate to run your fingers through his hair as he pleasured you, but his strength kept you held in place.

“Don’t even try and fight me.”

“T..” You whined at his smugness but were soon left giggling as he peppered your stomach with quick kisses which tickled. The anticipation of the lower half of your body getting his undivided attention had you biting your lip in preparation. Taron knew exactly where your most sensitive spots were and he was about to exploit them to full affect.

His tongue dragged across the bone of your hip and then down into the crevice with the top of your thigh and caused your bum to tense up as you tried to hold back your reaction. He left your waiting as he stopped to inhale your scent before mirroring his action and licking up to your opposite hip. There was no holding back this time as your legs squirmed in delight beneath him, eventually settling with your feet pulled higher up the bed, knees bent and the place you wanted him most on full show.

“Look at you, asking for it.”

“Please.” You started to beg. “I just…”

“You just, what?”

“I need you. I want you.”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, and you knew that hearing you say it out loud would turn him on more than anything.

“Go down on me. Please, Taron. Fuck.” You swore as he pushed two fingers inside you, dragged them out sharply and then ran them up through your folds to your clit so he could feel how turned on you were.

“Do one thing for me first, yeah?”

“Anything.” You breathed heavily and opened your eyes after the rush of sensations had calmed to see him right back up at eye level.

“Taste yourself.” His fingers pressed to your lips and you were quick to open up and let your tongue meet his skin to lick one side clean. He joined in with your action and parted his fingers on the way up so your tongues started to meet in the middle. As you reached the tip you took Taron in for a full kiss, sharing the taste of your arousal and moaning softly at how hot that was.

“Fucking hell.” Taron sighed with his next breath and before you could agree you felt him pushing his tip inside you. He released your second hand so he could support himself against the headboard as he started to fuck you, letting you finally have the freedom to touch his hair, neck, shoulders and back. You lifted your feet and wrapped them around his hips to keep the intensity up and Taron could only smile down at your move.

Before long the only noises filling the room were soft pants, skin hitting skin and the muffled thuds of your weight moving against the mattress. Taron kept the rhythm steady, slightly slower than usual but you weren’t complaining as every thrust filled you and kept your orgasm building. You reached up to kiss him lustfully and pull him down against your chest and the change in angle hit the sweetest spot you’d felt in a while. It made you dig your fingernails into his shoulder blades as he went there again and again and again. The breath you’d held was finally released with a high-pitched cry as you came apart and tensed around him. A cry which spurred Taron on to pick up the pace and leave you breathless again. He reached down and took hold of your thigh, lifting it slightly higher up his body before caressing his fingers down to your arse.

“That’s it, come on.” He grunted to himself as he went all in and rushed towards his own release. You were panting, clinging, sweating, and loving every single second of your morning sex as Taron relished in repaying your favours from the night before. He grabbed your arse tightly as his jaw tensed and with a few more thrusts he pulled out and came over you, watching down at the sight of his efforts dripping down over your entrance.

As your highs calmed and you settled back down against one another you heard the movements coming from the floor below as Taron’s friends had woken up.

“There’s no way we’re getting our clothes back before they’ll have found them.”

“I guess they won’t mind us going down there stinking of hot sex then, will they?” Taron laughed softly.

“Post-breakfast shower and round 3 it is then?”

“You read my mind.” A long kiss was shared between you, then a second as you couldn’t resist one more, before getting out of bed.

“Oi! No boxers.” You stopped Taron from raiding the drawer for a clean pair as you threw his dressing gown across the bed to him. “I’ll get a kick out of knowing you’re completely naked under there.” With a simple raise of your eyebrows as you slipped your arms into your own dressing gown and tied it around your naked body Taron knew more mischief was on the cards.

“You’re trouble.”

“And that’s why you love me.” You replied happily as you pulled the door open and made your way downstairs to join Taron’s friends who were sat around the kitchen table discussing the antics from the night before.

“What the?!” Taron stopped in his tracks as he saw two scarves had been tied between the handles on the kitchen cupboards to cordon off the place where you’d had sex.

“It’s a crime scene we didn’t want to touch.”

“Yup, looked a bit sticky for my liking and no one wanted to investigate the puddle on the floor.” His friends added before all laughing.

“It’s just beer.” You clarified as Taron took a seat at the end of the table and tightened up his dressing gown defensively.

“So he didn’t make you cum so hard you squirted everywhere?”

“Or just piss himself?” Jack teased as he passed a fresh mug of tea down to Taron.

“Wow, you lot are gross.”

“Says the one who clearly hasn’t showered since it happened.”

“Twice.” You added for good measure as you started to collect the boxes of cereals.

“Twice! Stop, man. You’ll put me off my breakfast.”

“Round 3 later.” Taron winked at you deliberately as you grabbed the bowls from the cupboard.

“Anyone want toast?”

“We’ve ordered a McDonalds breakfast. The hangovers are too much.”

“Sweet, that saves me doing anything.” You put the bowls away and joined the others at the table, swiftly being ushered down into Taron’s lap when there weren’t enough chairs for everyone.

“I don’t feel that bad actually. Maybe 30’s not as bad as everyone says it is.” Taron commented as his hand slipped smoothly under the wrap of your dressing gown and onto the warm skin of your thigh.

“Or we just sweat it out this morning.” You whispered into his ear and disguised your move by wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. As you pulled back you uncrossed your legs and felt Taron’s hand instantly move higher up your lap, dangerously close to your core. He held off going any further until the conversation had moved on and then the whispered conversation between you returned.

“Keep a straight face. Act like nothing’s happening.” He shuffled the chair further in and underneath the dining table to hide his actions as much as he possibly could and you spread your legs a fraction wider to let him get in to your clit. When he first touched you you sat forward and covered your mouth with your hands. It hid your smile but there was no stopping the blush that rose to your cheeks as your eyes closed for a couple of seconds. He’d started with slow, light touches and the odd gentle flick, as though he was mindlessly playing with your nub whilst he continued the conversation with his friends. In reality you knew he was hyper aware of every little twinge your body made against his, especially when your toes started to curl up against his shin. The light touches changed to regular circles, then harder pressed drags up and down either side of your clit. You moved your hair subtly from around your shoulders to try and hide more of your face and had to cough a couple of times to hide the moans that were brewing in your throat. The longer things went on the more animated Taron seemed to become in the conversation. Almost like he was trying to draw the attention down to your end of the table. When it became too much you dropped your hand to his forearm to stop his movements and let the burning sensations settle as you tried to even out your breathing. You were not about to come in front of a room full of Taron’s friends so you shifted your weight to try and get to your feet, but Taron wrapped his free arm quickly around your stomach to keep you in place.

“We’re not done yet.” He whispered softly.

“What was that?” Jack asked as he looked straight at you.

“The erm, the food should be here soon, right?” You did your best to act normal as Taron’s finger started up again with feather light flicks at speed over your clit, burning your sensitive core straight back up to the edge.

“Hopefully, are you alright? You look warm?”

“Yep. Just a hot flush or something, ignore me.” You rushed your words before looking away and hoping everyone in the room would disappear. Knowing they were there was holding you back from your release, but Taron wasn’t letting up and your body was seriously about to betray you. You didn’t think you’d hold on for much longer and you weren’t sure how you were going to cover it up until the doorbell rang with the breakfast delivery and a cheer erupted around the table. The tension you were holding up released with your breath as you collapsed your head down to the table to hide your orgasm that shuddered around your body.

“Fucking hell.” You sighed as you looked up to see that everyone else had rushed to the door in excitement.

“God, I love making you cum.” Taron laughed from behind you as he pulled his hand out from your dressing gown and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. “Happy Birthday, me!”


End file.
